


Kylo Rising: A Star Wars Story

by idrilsrewrites (idrilhadhafang)



Series: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy: The Rewrites [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Soldiers, Fix-It of Sorts, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Backstory, M/M, Nightmares, References To That Torture Scene In Ben’s Opening Nightmare, at least for this alternate take
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsrewrites
Summary: It’s been years since the Empire’s defeat at Jakku, and Ben Solo, Han and Leia’s only son, has been serving as a pilot in the Republic fleet along with his best friend and roommate Poe Dameron. But Supreme Leader Snoke is not about to let Ben escape his destiny — to become Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy: The Rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916557
Kudos: 3





	Kylo Rising: A Star Wars Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, it’s been long enough, but...here is my Sequel Trilogy rewrite series. Sorry it took so long.

_“I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance onboard.” The Beast spoke in Ben’s voice, a horrible, muffled parody of it. “Comfortable?”_

_”Not really.” Poe Dameron lay prone on the rack in that shadowy room. Bruised and bloodied, utterly beautiful in his determination.  
_

_"I’m impressed,” the Beast said. “No one’s been able to get out of you what you did with the map.”_

_”You might wanna rethink your technique.”_

_Ben fought. From within the Beast’s body, he fought.  
_

_It didn’t save either him or Poe._

***

It was in the piloting academy that Ben Solo snapped awake just then, blinking, looking around the room and turning on his lightsaber just to look around the room. Not enough light. He deactivated it, turned on the light proper. It was across from him that Poe Dameron, his roommate, groaned faintly. 

”Stang it, Ben; I’m trying to sleep! What was with turning on the lightsaber; I mean, were you trying to kill me?”

Ben froze. Even though Poe didn’t mean it that way, Ben couldn’t help but think of his vision, of the fact that one of those visions had included hurting Poe...

”Ben?” Poe sat up; if not for the circumstances, Ben would have found his rumpled hair quite pleasing. Right now, he was just glad that the dream he had was just a dream. “Ben, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

”It’s okay.” Ben sighed. “Just been having nightmares.”

It had mostly started after he’d turned eighteen. When he’d had this feeling that something was out in the dark, waiting for him, stalking him. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was there nonetheless. 

”More of them?” Poe said. He looked honest to stars worried, his brow furrowed. "What are they about?"

”Just...awful stuff.” He wasn’t about to say that one was about torturing Poe. He couldn’t do that. “Really bad.” Ben sighed. "You...getting hurt.”

He wasn’t about to say what it was. What kind of hurt. Poe would reject him without a doubt...and Ben wasn’t about to have that. 

”Well, don’t worry about me,” Poe said. “Whatever you’re dreaming about, I’ve been in worse scrapes than this.” He smiled over at Ben, and he just looked so certain, so assured. 

Ben wished he had that certainty. 

***

It was the next morning that Ben was tired. More than tired. If he kept making trips to the caf machine, what did it really matter?

”Hey, Solo,” Jessika Pava joked, “Leave some caf for the rest of us!”

Ben glared at her. He usually liked Jess, but now, her comments weren’t really a good time.

”Just be gentle with him, Jess,” Poe cajoled. “He’s been having nightmares.”

Jess sighed. “Sorry, Ben. Worried about that test?”

Ben snorted. “No.” He, Jess and Poe were three of the best students at the Academy in terms of just being dedicated. 

”Ah, good,” Jess said. “Thought you were dreaming about Professor Ackbar yelling at you...”

”Oh, yikes.” Now it was Ben’s turn to wince, on Jess’ behalf.

***

It was after the test itself (which Ben could say he did well on. He just had a natural aptitude for that thing) that Mon Mothma called a meeting. Apparently, they’d found another First Order base on, of all things, the jungle moon of Dxun. 

”The more First Order bases we take down, the more we can be assured that we’re moving closer to victory,” Mothma said. “It’s been a long night, but I assure you, the dawn is coming.”

She laid out the plans. Who was going. "Leading the raid will be Ben Solo. Ben...who are you choosing to go with you?”

***

”You nervous?” Poe said to Ben as he, Jess, Snap, Kare, and Ben headed towards the hangar. 

Ben sighed. “Truth is, I can’t wait to shoot down more of these bastards.”

”Ben,” Poe said softly. “Some of them are prisoners...”

”I don’t mean the troopers. I mean the people who are in charge of this. People like Captain Phasma and Brendol Hux.”

It didn’t help, of course, that Ben’s little cousin, Jannah, had been taken by the First Order when Ben was twelve. He was thirteen when the war started, when his mother had launched an appeal to the Senate to fight back against the people, basically, stealing babies. It had taken a while, because the Senate was about as useful as screen doors on a submersible, but they did it. 

And when Ben was old enough, he signed up. Poe had already signed up at eighteen, because he wasn’t about to watch people suffer. Of course. He wasn’t that kind of guy. 

Ben loved that, among other things, about him. 

Poe nodded. “We’re doing it for the sake of all life,” he said. “Let’s not forget that.”

BB-9E, Ben’s BB unit, was there waiting in his X-wing, like Poe’s BB unit was waiting in his. Ben climbed in, smiling at BB-9E faintly before starting up his X-wing. 

The others were ready to go. Now...it was time to get to it. 


End file.
